Forbidden Love
by HORSELOVER7
Summary: Harry Potter fanficHermionieSirius. Hermionie goes back in time to save the Potters, but what will happen when she falls in love with a young Sirius?
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

Sirius/Hermionie

A Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

For this story, Sirius Black was proven innocent and can go out in public.

Hermionie Granger grinned happily. It was the first day of her fifth year term at Hogwarts. Every year always brought a new exciting adventure for her and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She walked with her parents to Platform 9 and ¾. Suddenly, she heard someone shouting her name. She turned around to see who it was, and saw the entire Weasley family, Harry, and Sirius Black waving at her.

"Hey guys!" she shouted.

She rushed over to them and her parents followed. Hermionie's mom was already talking to Mrs. Weasley about the new robes they were required to wear and Mr. Weasley began talking to Hermionie's dad about the light bulb. Hermionie gave all the Weasley children, Harry, and Sirius a big hug.

"We can't wait to tell you about all our adventures in Egypt!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermionie grinned. She had gone to Bermuda with her family so she wasn't able to go to Egypt with them, but she couldn't wait to hear about their adventures.

"Well, go ahead then, what happened?" Hermionie said.

The two began telling her about all their adventures, with Sirius adding in a few details here and there.

As they boarded, the train, everyone said their sad goodbyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie found their own compartment and the rest of the Weasley children scattered on the train.

"It's gonna be a great year!" said Ron.

"Yeah, it really will be" said Hermionie.

She hadn't told her two best friends why she was really so happy. She couldn't tell them. Especially not Harry. During the summer, Hermionie had discovered a way to go back in time. She needed to tell Harry's parents to not trust Peter Pettigrew. Although Professor Dumbledore had told Hermionie about the consequences going back in time could cause, Hermionie knew that she needed to do this. For Harry. She knew that in order to defeat Voldemort, Harry would need some of his parents advice. Or at least some memories of them. Harry's confidence had gone down in the last two years, because he blamed himself for their death. If it wasn't for the prophecy, the Potters probably would not have died.

* * *

The year went by, and soon it was November. Their classes had been going well, for Hermionie at least. Harry was maintaing a B average while Ron was getting C's at best, but that was usual for them. They were always so mischievous and up to adventures, but they still had Hermionie to help them at night with their homework.

Mid-november was the day when Hermionie had planned to go back in time. She decided that she would go off on her adventure tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love: A Sirius/Hermionie Fanfic**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sirius Black is alive since this is before Book 5. Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster during James Potter/Lily Evans/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew's time at Hogwarts for this story.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Please review this chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update…I've been very busy with school. I'll try to update sooner though, I promise!

Hermionie fidgeted nervously. It was drawing closer to 6pm. This was the time when she planned to go back in time. She left a note for Harry, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore. They would be worried about her if she went back in time without even telling them where she was. She began her note, writing legibly but slightly scrawled due to her anxious mood.

**Dear Harry, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore,**

**I have figured out a way to go back in time. I am aware of the consequences of my decision to travel to the past, but I will be extra vigilant and do only what I see necessary to do. My plan is to go back in time and alert Harry's parents of the future. Hopefully, this will enable Harry's parents to live through these years and Harry will seek their guidance for help in fighting Voldemort. Please do not go searching for me. I know what I am doing.**

**All My Love,**

**Hermionie**

Hermionie sighed. She knew that her friends would not accept her decision and try every way possible to get her back to the future before she carried out her plan. That was why she shreaded every piece of her research and the only known way to travel to the past was lodged deep inside her brain. And she wasn't going to tell anyone.

Hermionie walked into the Department of Mysteries. It was surprisingly easy, they seemed to be quite lacking in security. She opened the jar on the top shelf of the last bookshelf. "Here goes nothing…," she thought to herself.

With a flash, Hermionie was gone.

* * *

Hermionie zoomed past flashes of light. She felt a cold bead of sweat drop down her forehead. She was very nervous about traveling to the past; so many things could go wrong...

Suddenly, the flashes of light ceased and she found herself lying on the ground of the Gryffindor common room. Everything pretty much looked exactly the same, except there was no stain from where she had dropped her hot chocolate on the rug during her 2nd year at Hogwarts.

The common room was empty for the moment. She looked around. How was she going to explain this to Professor Dumbledore again? "Just tell him that you were sent by him from the future," she thought to herself. Professor Dumbledore was an understanding man. He would believe her. "Well, hopefully at least," she said to herself outloud.

"Talking to yourself I see?" said a deep voice. "Well stranger, many do consider that a sign of insanity. But I find insanity fascinating."

Hermionie turned around.

Standing in front of her was Sirius Black, except he wasn't old and pale as he was in the future. He was her age, and he was amazing. His dark hair was perfectly unkept, but he was one of those select few that was able to pull it off. His deep gray eyes were beautiful and you could get lost in them. And he had a perfect body, even though she knew he never worked out to achieve it. He was breathtakingly perfect. Of course, she knew all about his family and how they had never treated him very well. And his temper. And how he took things a little too far at times. "Well, he's not perfect, but he's gorgeous anyway," Hermionie thought to herself.

"Well, Sirius, I must say, you weren't lying when you said you used to be very good-looking indeed in the past."

Sirius' smile turned into a confused expression. "In the past?" he asked.

"Yes Sirius, I am from the future."

She looked into his gray eyes. "Oh no, I think I might be falling in love with Sirius Black!" she thought to herself.

Sirius looked back at her. He didn't know who this stranger was, but he had a feeling he would be learning a lot about her in the coming days.


End file.
